


Florida kilos

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad English, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Romantic Angst, Smoking, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: “Guns in the summertime, drink a Cherry Cola limePrison isn't nothing to me, if you'll be by my side”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Florida kilos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Florida kilos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073878) by [0_aesthetic_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0). 



> Song: Lana Del Rey — Florida kilos
> 
> This is the first time I tried to translate my Russian fic so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker 👉👈

The sun was hot as hell and their small apartment on the ninth floor is molten to the limit.

  
As they were.

  
Donghyuck licked his dry lips and crawled closer to Mark. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and was smoking, being a bit worried. Donghyuck thought such a mood was unacceptable here, so he decided to do something with it.

  
“Baby...” He whispered and ran his hands down Mark's bareback. He touched man's intricate tattoos, whose meaning he didn't know, but really wanted to.

_they're special, just for you_

Mark exhaled another cloud of smoke and put the cigarette out. He turned to Donghyuck back and glared at him relaxed.

  
Donghyuck had a golden skin, all covered with bits and marks, the euphoric smile as if he got drunk just from the air. He had no worries and no doubts. He had Mark and love. That's enough.

  
“Baby, it is time for you to go home” Donghyuck would be offended if he could. But he just kissed at parting, deeply hot and slowly, almost lazily. Like Mark liked. Like he liked.

Then Donghyuck stood up and began looking for his clothes.

_I like it down, like it down way low,_

_But you already know that,_

_You`ve already known._

Donghyuck liked secrets, so he didn`t know anything about Mark, except the name and the gun on their bedside table.

Donghyuck liked secrets, so when Mark appeared at the threshold of their apartment, all covered with someone's blood, he just laughed drunkenly and led Lee to the shower.

Donghyuk was cherry cola with lime, gold rings in the ears, and endless kisses.  
Mark liked it so badly. Donghyuck was bright and charming. Donghyuck was that drugs for Mark.

_Guns in the summertime, drink a Cherry Cola lime_

_Prison isn't nothing to me, if you'll be by my side_

There is their personal world, their mystery that connects them.

There were thousands of nights and sunrises, millions of kisses and dollars between them. They had no distance between their bodies but had special, sometimes strange relationships only they could understand.

“Donghyuck?” Mark broke the silence, Donghyuck turned his head to the man.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Have you ever wanted to know more about me?” Donghyuck kept silence for a few seconds and then responded hesitantly

  
“Of course I have... Especially at the beginning. I have really wanted to know everything about you. But then I realized that maybe it's better to know nothing. Better for both of us. So I decided to stay in the dark. I felt good with you and I didn't want it to end only because I knew something I should not. I knew your name and that was enough. To be honest I was scared to know something about you that could make me turn back to you. _I didn't want you to go._ ”

  
They were kissing for a long time, trying to be candid, trying to show their true feelings, fears, and worries.

  
There were many lies and many truths between them.

  
There was a specific relationship between them, so when Mark disappeared once for all Donghyuck didn`t cry. Donghyuck didn`t feel sad at all.

  
Donghyuck just lies on their bed in their apartment and drunk cherry cola.  
He was just recalling all the nights they spend together. He was recalling all the kisses and hugs. He was recalling their love.

_We could get high in Miami,_

_Dance the night away_

_People never die in Miami,_

_That's what they all say_

The sun is going down, slowly fading.

Donghyuck was fading too.


End file.
